


another love

by LokkisonD



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Link is in Love - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Link/Zelda, Mentioned Mipha/Link, Revali (Legend of Zelda) Being an Asshole, Revali is Dumb and In Love, because when isn't he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokkisonD/pseuds/LokkisonD
Summary: Link’s heart pounds quicker in his chest and he feels like he could just collapse then and there. Impa would smack him upside the head if she knew how he feels. She’d remind him that it’s a bad idea to catch feelings for someone so seemingly conceited. Link still can’t help but find it fucking charming.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	another love

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at 1 am in like less than 20 minutes. i edited it in way less time. have some fluff

They’re in the middle of a skirmish of all places when it hits Link. Impa is dancing out of reach of a swiping moblin next to Link to give him the opportunity to swing his sword downward and take its arm off with one slash.  
  
He’s alarmed to hear a furious bellow of two more moblins behind him but that’s swiftly taken care of by hissing bomb arrows. Link turns just in time to see their bodies fly apart, showering him in blood and moblin guts.  
  
The Hylian knight looks up with a grimace to find the Rito Champion hovering in the air, bow still aimed straight where the destruction lays. Revali practically radiates smugness, feathers puffed proudly as he flies above them.  
  
“Make sure you watch your back, knight. We wouldn’t want to take your body back in pieces and tell the king how pathetically you died,” he drawls and flies off, leaving behind nothing but a trail of wind.  
  
Link is in love.  
  
It’s absurd, and he wishes he could say he’s joking but he’s not. That damn bird managed to steal his heart without him even noticing. Link is very protective of his heart and who he opens up to. This group of people here have all seen parts of him but never everything. Nobody except Revali and Zelda have managed to see through him so thoroughly.  
  
And both have managed to leave their marks on him.  
  
Link became fascinated by people easily. Mipha had captured his attention and affection easily with her quiet humor and kindness. Unfortunately, things hadn’t quite gotten off the ground and they’d both been forced to admit that it wouldn’t work out. Link knew later that it hadn’t been love he’d been feeling but simply plain old platonic affection.  
  
Zelda might have been. She’d been so similar and yet so different from Mipha. Zelda had been soft and caring, always aware of what he needed and willing to give it to him. She was playful, fierce, and never afraid to speak her mind. They’d worked for a long time, their relationship coming easy for them. They could just be and that was enough. Quietly affectionate and caring for each other. He trusted her with everything and she was the same with him. Link thinks it could have been romantic love.  
  
It wasn’t that he didn’t care for them. He cared for all of them deeply, wanted the best for all of them. It wasn’t the same. Not the way he realizes he loves Revali.  
  
The Rito is all rough edges and snark. Some days he aggravates him to no end, spitting petty comments and endless bragging. He talks a lot of shit but Link knows he’s able to back it up. He’s sharp, witty, and Link can’t help but be fond of him.  
  
And maybe if that was all there is to him Link wouldn’t be in this predicament. If all there is to him is just a proud Rito Link doesn’t think he’d be interested. There’s _more_ to him and Link kind of wants to punch him for it.  
  
Revali is _kind_. Beneath all the jeers and taunts he really, genuinely cares for all of them. He cares for the safety of his people, for the safety of all of Hyrule, for each of the other champions and Princess Zelda, and Link. He’s helped Link bandage his wounds in the past when they were especially bad and has stayed up with Link a quite few times when the night terrors came for him. Revali has sat with him until the sun shined on them, losing precious sleep, to simply talk. Civilly. To keep Link’s mind off of the horrors that await him when he closes his eyes at night.  
  
Revali, for all his huffing and puffing, is fiercely protective of him and Link is grateful for it.  
  
The feelings Link gets for Revali aren’t like anyone else. The Goddess damned bird made him feel completely safe with everything; secrets, his innermost thoughts, and like no monster could come close because he wouldn’t let him.  
  
His point is proven when Link whips his sword up to block a particularly vicious hit from another moblin and it’s sword. An electric arrow pierces through the moblin’s forehead just a second later and it’s body lights up, spasming and jerking. Link takes off its head and glances back fondly at the Rito.  
  
“I _told_ you to watch your back! I won’t always be here for you!” Revali snaps and heads off again to assist Daruk and Urbosa where they clash with a furious horde of Lizalfo.  
  
Liar.  
  
Link’s heart pounds quicker in his chest and he feels like he could just collapse then and there. Impa would smack him upside the head if she knew how he feels. She’d remind him that it’s a bad idea to catch feelings for someone so seemingly conceited. Link still can’t help but find it fucking charming.  
  
And as he watches the Rito soar through the air, self-assured laughter drifting in the wind, Link decides he wants to take a risk with his heart. He wants to hand it over willingly and let Revali keep it safe for him.  
  
Being in love is a wonderful feeling, Link thinks as he slams his sword home into a moblin’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> have a wonderful day/night <3 feel free to comment i love comments


End file.
